In modern software mirroring solutions, mirroring software is dependent on accurate timestamps from writes to primary disk. If a write having an inaccurate or invalid timestamp is read in by the mirroring software, then the software can ‘hold’ that update and not apply the update to a consistency group on a secondary DASD (Direct Access Storage Device). In some instances, this can lead to either a potential out-of-sequence write at the secondary DASD or a ‘suspend’ because the mirror cannot advance the consistency group time accurately. In some other instances, modern data recovery solutions and actions can take hours because of a full initialization of the data mirror.